Perfectly
by NetsirkElocin
Summary: It's sixth year and Ginny is ready to come to terms with some things. She forgives her past by embracing the future and some good old fashioned talking it out.


**Perfectly**

**Disclaimer: **This story was done with the song Perfectly by the band Huckapoo. I do not own it. Also, anything you recognize (aside from the song) I also do not own as it belongs to J.K. Rowling and her affiliates.

**Setting: **It is year six for Ginny and things start making sense. She begins to find herself and moves on accepting the past by embracing the future. This is a reflection-songfic sort of thing.

_

* * *

_It's beautiful out here at the Great Lake at sunrise, the sun hits the water and it is almost majestic. I love just sitting here and taking it all in. But enough about the scenery, I seriously need to do some reflecting. 

I'm sixteen years old, the youngest of seven and am in year six at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I've come to terms with a lot of things lately. It's partly a relief, coming after so long but on the other hand it's still confusing because I wonder where I learned all of this from.

I'm lucky, you see. Even though there is a war going on out there, I've already beaten the odds. I survived a year long one on one time with Voldemort, well, before he technically was widely known as Voldemort. I know that that should bother me but it doesn't anymore as much as it used. I've moved on. I was innocent and didn't know any better. The way I figure it, there is much worse to come and I better stop dwelling on what happened and prepare for it. Besides, I'm the one who has to look in the mirror and deal with it.

_I like who I am,  
__But I guess you don't.  
__I think that I can  
__But you think I won't amount to anything at all._

I used to have this ideal of what love should be. I thought that when I was in love everything would be perfect. Everything would go perfectly. I was wrong. Almost all love songs are wrong. They only seem to talk about love that is reciprocated or after breakups. They never seem to talk about loving someone from afar or going out of your way to impress someone. I don't know if I'm the only one who does that but it still would be nice to know that I have some company in my awkward sort of situation.

Now I see love for what it truly is. Love is something that should be cherished, and if it is returned, you should hold on to it and never let it go. Even though everything won't always be wonderful, there will be good times. Even the most in love couple, still argue over little unimportant things, I mean look at my parents. They love each other so much but still nitpick over little things like his muggle obsession and her babying us all.

When I'm older, I don't want to be one of those witches who is known as the crazy spinster lady or if I was to live in the muggle world, the "witch" who scares the little children. I have the aspirations as any other girl. I want to grow up, fall in love, get married, have children and grow old with my spouse. Well, maybe not the getting old part, but you know what I mean. My theory is that it will happen when it happens. I won't try to make it happen right now.

_If you love me,  
__you sure show it strange.  
__Is there anything that you wouldn't change?  
__I can't be your paper doll._

After first year, I was shunned by everyone and feared by some. I guess this is where my fear of becoming a lonely old lady comes from. Now though, five years later, I realize that it is useless to try to please everyone. Everyone's fear of me eventually subsided, but once in awhile I still have a dream that I'm back in second year when everyone was watching me to see what evil thing I would get up to next. They have come less often lately, which I am thankful. Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on the situation, I always did have very vivid dreams.

Presently, I have a small group of friends which I can consider close friends. They befriended me when no one else would. I prefer a small group to a large group where you are all friends, but no one truly knows each other.

More recently, I've even been dating someone. I know it is nothing permanent, but still its fun. His name is Galileo Bradshaw and is a Ravenclaw. It's an old fashioned name, even by wizarding standards. I still can't believe his parents named him that. Oddly enough, it fits him.

Unlike most girls, having a boyfriend hasn't been dominating my life. I still do the things I did before I met him. I still hang out with my friends, including the male ones. Galileo isn't the jealous type. A fact that I am very grateful for.

_I wanna be perfect, but I'm me.  
__I wanna be flawless but you see,  
__Every little crack, every chip, every down, every little mistake, oh yea.  
__I wanna be perfect just like you,  
__But there's only so much that a girl can do.  
__When I look in the mirror what I see makes sense to me.  
__Perfectly.  
__Perfectly._

As I have already mentioned, I have come to terms with what people think of me. In fact, whereas I used to fear people watching me, now I embrace it. It sounds crazy, but don't worry. It's just that I am a chaser on the Gryffindor house team. I'm fairly good too, if I do say so myself. We're in the running for the house cup again this year. If we win, it will be our seventh consecutive year.

I'm excelling in school these days too. Not like Hermione is. I like to think I have a life outside of learning, but I rank up there with Percy. It makes Mum proud at least. My favorite class is Potions, which is odd for a Gryff such as myself. It just clicks for me, you know? Most people don't appreciate it for the exact science that it is.

I also love Herbology, but that's not surprising. Potions and Herbology sort of go hand in hand. You can't have one without the other. To quote some muggle of the tele, they are like two peas in a pod.

_I like worn out shoes,  
__You like high heels and fantasies,  
__but I'm what's real  
__I guess you could say the shoe don't fit._

Now back to the serious stuff again. My whole family is heavily involved in this war with Voldemort. My parents, and all my brothers except for Ron are members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Order was founded by Albus Dumbledore during the first terror of Voldemort to fight him. Despite not being a member, Ron is as much as a target as anybody. If not more so. It isn't his fault, really. It's just that he is best mates with Harry Potter, also known as the Boy-Who-Lived.

Since the beginning of term, Harry, Ron and Hermione, also known as the Golden Trio, have been off gallivanting around the country in search of something to help with the downfall of Voldemort. They won't tell me what they are looking for, but still I worry. Between the three of them, they'll come up with something that will help.

I don't forgive them for leaving me here, by myself, but I can understand in a sense. Being the youngest of a large family, everyone tries to protect you from all of life's little horrors. Whether you want it or not.

* * *

**AN: **So, should I continue or is this just rubbish? I really appreciate feedback. Please review. 


End file.
